The present invention relates to a bed and a stretcher for an invalid, specifically for a severely wounded person or a person taken seriously ill (hereinafter referred to as a patient), and the purpose of the present invention lies in providing such a bed and a stretcher whereby, at the time of transferring a the bed from a stretcher over to a bed, or from the over to the stretcher, the patient incurs no seriously adverse effect through the transfer, because of the body of the patient properly kept intact and free from torsion, impact, or any other harmful change of the posture.
It is imperative to exercise meticulous caution in the treatment of a person seriously wounded by a traffic accident, a plant disaster, or the like, or a person suffering from encephalopathy, for instance, cerebral apoplexy or the like, and a patient of this category has his or her wound or sickness exacerbated, and in case the worst comes to the worst, even loses his or her life quite often in case his or her posture is subjected to transfer by hands, impact, or any other change. The present invention makes it possible that, in the case of carrying a patient on a stretcher from a place of incurring a wound or sickness on the corresponding occasion and transferring the patient over to a bed, the patient can be safety transferred with a state of rest properly maintained, and that, in the case of transferring a patient from one bed to another bed as well, the state or rest of the patient can be properly maintained likewise.